By Your Side
by diesector21
Summary: I'm always there... Songfic: synchronicity - Yui Makino, Valentine's Day special


**A/N**: Yeah, my Valentine's Day songfic. Also the second songfic I'm doing that uses a Japanese song. And in case you didn't read _such beautiful ash_, I'm not Japanese. I just watch a lot of anime. :3

By the way, I'm neutral when it comes to pairings. It's just that this one fits into the situation. So don't flame me.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Artemis Fowl or this song.

**Song used: **synchronicity – Yui Makino

**Pairing: **Artemis/Holly

3-3  
3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3  
3-3

Holly lied in bed, awake as ever. Insomnia and nagging thoughts had plagued her for the last week, robbing the fairy of her sleep. Groaning, she turned towards her moonometer on her drawer. It was equivalent to 3 PM, human time. _No use in trying to sleep again_, Holly mumbled internally. Getting onto her feet, she stumbled to the shower. The hot water did little to quell her restlessness, which was unusual. Holly enjoyed her showers, and any stress she had from being in the LEP would melt away as the water trickled down her shoulders.

Drying herself off, she sat down onto her bed, confused. A constant thought had been bombarding her for weeks. That thought used to be easily dispersed, lost in other mental images. This time, it was different. It was…

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

**Kono nukumori wa doko e yuku no** _(Where is this warmth going?)_**  
Ashita ni nareba kiete shimau no **_(When it's tomorrow, it'll vanish__**  
**_**Mune no kodou o awaseta naraba **_(If I synchronized the heartbeats of our chests)_**  
Onaji fukami e orite yukeru no **_(Will I be able to fall to the same depth as you?)_

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

"Artemis," Holly quietly whispered. The very mention of his name brought up a strange set of emotions in her. It wasn't anger, happiness, passion, or anything else. The emotion was completely alien to Holly, yet in some unusual way, she relished every moment of that unusual feeling. It was a drug, and Holly was absolutely hooked onto it. But if that drug halts your life every time you take it, what then?

Holly got up, and went through her wardrobe for clothes. Putting on a pair of trousers, a tank top, and a jacket quickly, she strode out of her flat. Whatever that emotion was, it was connected to Artemis somehow, and staying here doing nothing was not going to solve anything. In an instant, Holly took off running down the street outside her apartment building, straight for E1 – Tara. There were little people on the street, and they were generally suspects in a criminal case or the fairies who liked to party a little bit too much. Holly ignored the living obstacles and continued her run.

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3****

Itsumo itsumo soba ni iru yo _(I'm always, always by your side)__**  
**_**Donna tooku kimi no kokoro ga mayotte mo **_(No matter how far your heart may wander)_**  
**

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

Almost immediately, Holly snagged a ticket for an express shuttle up E1. Unlike other shuttle ports, E1 was open 24/7, due to the high demand of transportation. Holly slouched into the luxury shuttle's padded seats, sparse numbers of other travellers surrounding her. The thought of Artemis still prodded her mind insistently, but everything she tried to do, she couldn't take it away. Not that she really wanted to, anyways.

_What is this?_ Holly thought. _There's something I feel…that I just don't know what it is. Every time I hear his name, every trouble or doubt just melts away…_

Halfway through the voyage, Holly almost lost her mind. The emotion was powerful now, and resisting it was nigh impossible. Her mind was in turmoil, questions being shot up having to do with Artemis in almost every way. And then, a thought struck her like a bolt from the blue. _Do…do I love him?_

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

**  
Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoi nagara **_(While we drift inside the darkness)_**  
Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa o yosete ita **_(Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together)__**  
**_**Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa **_(You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely)__**  
**_**Tokenai koori no yaiba **_(Are a blade of unmelting ice)_**  
Kono mune o sagashite **_(I bare my heart)_**  
Dakishimeru **_(And embrace you)_**  
Zutto…** _(Forever…)_

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

Holly feared that question, for many reasons. Including the fact that a cross-species relationship could have major repercussions, both to her reputation and to the fate of a secret civilization. _How in Frond's name could I love a mud boy like him?_

Her sub-consciousness responded almost immediately. _If that's so, then why did you kiss him?_

_The kiss_. Holly remembered as clear as day. It was pure euphoria, her lips in contact with Artemis'. Nothing else mattered in that beautiful moment. Every worry melted away, and her mind only thought of Artemis. And…

Holly snapped out of her thoughts. _Artemis. I have to speak with him_, she thought. But the whole 'loving a mud boy' thing kept at Holly's heels as the shuttle continued its ascension up.

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

**  
Kimi wa hitori de doko e yuku no **_(Where are you going alone?)_**  
Furikaeru no ga kowai dake na no **_(Are you just afraid of looking back?)_**  
Mune no katachi mo kanashii iro mo **_(The figure of my chest and the sad color)_**  
Hontou wa kitto yoku niteru no ni **_(Even though I'm sure that they're actually very similar)_**  
**

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

The shuttle finally landed onto the top of E1. Holly filed out along with the sparse numbers of commuting fairies, and went over to rent a pair of wings for her jaunt to Fowl Manor. Holly paid the cashier silently for her Hummingbird Z8s, and exited the terminal in a similar fashion. Her mind never stopped echoing _Artemis_ during the rest of the ride up, but Holly took to the skies anyways.

Holly had always loved flying, which was one of the many reasons she enjoyed her job in the LEP. Recon was a lot more interesting than Retrieval anyways. _There's also that time I flew Artemis back to his home after healing Butler…_

Stopping abruptly, Holly shook her head, vainly tryingly to disperse another thought of Artemis. _Seriously, what is wrong with me? Why can't I stop thinking about Artemis?_

Holly's sub-consciousness kicked in again, sounding almost annoyed. _You already know, Holly. You love him_.

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

**Itsuka kitto kaeru basho o **_(With the same evanescence, we are gazing)_**  
Futari onaji hakanasa de mitsumete iru **_(At the place that we'll surely return to someday)_**  
**

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

Air blowing into her face, Holly quietly asked herself, "But _why_ do I love him?"

_If you put it that way, 'why' do you love your job in the LEP? Some things just are, Holly. Nothing else._

Holly kept the throttle up for her wings, and smiled slightly at the wisdom of her own sub-consciousness. "I guess I truly did love him…" she trailed off.

Fowl Manor was close now, and Holly adjusted the controls on her wings. She settled down on the gravel driveway softly, and the wings shut down. Her thoughts were rampant as ever, mostly self-doubts and questions. But the fact that she now knew she loved Artemis was a beam of light in her mind, cutting through the negativities.

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

**  
Kono yami no naka de donna ni hanarete ite mo **_(No matter how we're separated inside this darkness)_**  
Kokoro wa nani yori tsuyoi kizuna de yobiatte **_(Our hearts call for each other with a stronger bond than anything)_**  
Sabishii toki ni wa waratte ite mo wakaru yo **_(Even if you're laughing when you're lonely, I know it)_**  
Tsumetai yubi o namida de **_(I want to warm)_**  
Atatamete agetai **_(Your cold fingers with my tears)_**  
Soba ni iru… **_(I'm by your side...)_**  
**

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

Holly walked up the gravel driveway, boots crunching. Summoning all the courage she had, Holly pressed the doorbell, and waited. _This is it. I have to tell him._

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

**  
Kurayami no naka ni futari de tadayoi nagara **_(While we drift inside the darkness)_**  
Mujaki na kotori no you ni tsubasa o yosete ita **_(Like innocent little birds, we huddled our wings together)_**  
Sabishii toki ni wa egao ni kakureru kimi wa **_(You, who hide behind your smile when you're lonely)_**  
Tokenai koori no yaiba **_(Are a blade of unmelting ice)_**  
Kono mune o sagashite dakishimeru **_(I bare my heart and embrace you)_

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

Artemis opened the door, surprised. "Holly? What are you doing here? I'm trying to babysit the twins, because of Butler's departure and…" Artemis trailed off. Something was off.

Holly did nothing, but only smile and blush.

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

**Soba ni iru **_(I'm by your side)_**  
Zutto… **_(Forever…)_

3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3

"May…May I come in, Artemis? I have something to tell you."

3-3  
3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3  
3-3-3-3  
3-3

**A/N**: And that's it. My first and quite possibly the only romance one-shot (or any kind of fic) I will ever attempt. Unless I do something again for next Valentine's Day. At this point, I'm not sure if I did a good job or a really crap job…so R&R! XD

Oh, and some closing remarks:

If you have a crush on someone or like someone a lot, regardless of gender, confront the person and tell him/her. Forget about your self-doubts and fears, because those only limit you. If he/she rejects you, what of it? At first, it might be tough to keep going, but you'll get over it. The rejection only means that you've got to continue your search a bit longer. Because, if you don't ask, you'll be wondering for the rest of your life, and quite possibly miss out on the one who'd you spend the rest of your life with. So take that chance, because it's worth it.

:3


End file.
